Of concern for many homeowners is the security of their property when away from their home for extended periods of time, whether for vacation or business. To deter potential intruders from entering the home, the homeowner may take various precautions to present an appearance that the home remains occupied throughout the homeowner's absence. Such precautions often include installing timers to turn on and off table lamps during the evening hours. However, such activity often does not bear a close resemblance to the more complex activities typically displayed by the occupants of the home. In the alternative, the homeowner may employ someone to enter the home on a daily basis and turn on and off the lighting in a more random fashion, but such a task is rather labor-intensive. Generally, short of inviting a live-in house-sitter for the duration of the homeowner's absence, the activities of a resident of the home over a period of several days may be difficult to recreate in a convincing fashion.
JP2008148016 proposes that a home server be provided and that it be connected to household appliances, TV and audio apparatus and other means. This home server then switches apparatus on and off according to a schedule developed from previous usage. Of course, this is a complex arrangement which requires rewiring of the premises.
JP2007265021 suggests providing dedicated equipment which can produce the sounds of ordinary living. However, this equipment, is not only an added expense in that it will be provided in addition to the normal equipment in the house, but it also has no sophistication in that it produces sound and visual effects quite randomly.